The Unexpected
by GHfan
Summary: (I do not own anything from GH). Some of the Characters: Luis, Lorenzo, Brenda, Skye, Ric, Liz, Jason, Carly, Sonny, Alexis, AJ, Courtney, Zander, Em, Nik, Gia, and a new character. Also, other characters might be coming into the story soon.*ch. 10 is up*
1. AN

A/N: Before I start writing the first chapter to this story, u need to know about what's going on because I've changed a lot of stuff from the current s/l's  
  
*Luis Alcazar never died, and he and Brenda are still married.  
  
*Brenda is no longer in love with Jax or Sonny. She hates them.  
  
*Luis goes after Sonny for different reasons then he had on the show.  
  
*Lorenzo Alcazar still came to town and is married to Skye.  
  
*Sonny and Carly never got married.  
  
*Jason and Courtney never got together.  
  
*Jason and Carly got married.  
  
*Alexis told Sonny Kristina's his child.  
  
*Sonny married Alexis.  
  
*Courtney is still married to AJ, he never pretended to stalk her.  
  
*Ric never kidnapped Carly and really did end his vendetta against Sonny.  
  
*LiRic is still together.  
  
* Liz, Ric, Carly, and Jason are basically like Jason, Courtney, Carly, and Sonny on the show. (Carly and Liz are like Carly and Courtney are on the show and Ric and Jason are like Jason and Sonny are on the show)  
  
*Sonny and Ric are still brothers (still exactly like they are on the show, they basically still hate each other, for now).  
  
*Emily and Nikolas are married, and really are in love.  
  
*Emily doesn't have cancer.  
  
*Stefan never came back to town.  
  
*Lydia never came to town.  
  
*Gia and Zander are together, but Zander still loves Emily.  
  
*There's a new character named Jay (I may just type "J" for short).  
  
I think that's all you need to know for now, if there's something I forgot I will mention it in one of the chapters.  
  
Please review and tell me if I should write this story. Thanks! :)  
  
Preview of Chapter 1:  
  
You will never believe who Jay's brother(s) are.  
  
What do Luis and Lorenzo have in store for Sonny?  
  
Will Zander tell Emily how he feels? 


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What can I get you?" Courtney asked the new guy.  
  
"Coffee, please," he answered.  
  
"I haven't seen you around here, are you new in town?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorta, my name's Jay," he said.  
  
"My name's Courtney," she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said.  
  
"You too." Jay had black hair, same hair cut as Ric, and blue eyes. AJ came in and walked up to Courtney and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Jay this is my husband, AJ," Courtney said.  
  
"Yeah, I've met him before," Jay said.  
  
"When?" Courtney asked AJ.  
  
"At Skye's wedding," AJ told her, "now are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," AJ said and they left Kelly's. Jay's phone wrang.  
  
"Hello?" he said picking up the phone.  
  
"It's me, we need to meet at the pier."  
  
"When, now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll be right there," Jay said as he hung up the phone and left Kelly's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lorenzo and Skye's appartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorenzo walked in the door.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hey," Skye said before kissing him. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Lorenzo said.  
  
"Hi Brenda," he said.  
  
"Hi Lorenzo, hi Skye, have you seen Luis?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I think he said something about meeting Jay, why?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"Because I think he's going to go tell Sonny about who Jay is," Brenda said.  
  
"What? He never told me about this. I told him not to tell Sonny, Sonny's just going to go after Jay to get to us," Lorenzo said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Pier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, what did we need to talk about?" Jay asked Luis.  
  
"I'm going to introduce you to Sonny," Luis said.  
  
"I thought Lorenzo told you it would be a bad idea?" Jay said.  
  
"Well, you know I never listen to anyone," Luis said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Lorenzo and I would be the ones to know that more than anyone," Jay said.  
  
"Come on, we're going to Sonny's," Luis said, and they headed towards Sonny's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's Penthouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alexis walked down the stairs. Jason and Carly were over.  
  
"Sonny, Kristina's asleep. Oh, hi Jason, hi Carly," Alexis said walking over and sitting next to Sonny on the couch.  
  
"Hi Alexis," Carly said.  
  
"I'm glad you guys could come to dinner," Sonny said, "I haven't seen much of you guys since you became friends with Ric and Liz." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Sonny said. He opened the door and there was Luis and Jay.  
  
"I don't want you here," Sonny said to Luis.  
  
"It will only take a minute," Luis said.  
  
"Fine, come in," Sonny said. Luis and Jay walked in.  
  
"Who's this?" Sonny asked, pointing at Jay.  
  
"That's what I came here to tell you, meet Jay, my brother," Luis said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/N: Please review!  
  
The next chapter will have Nikolas, Emily, Zander, and Gia scenes. And it will explain about Jay being Luis and Lorenzo's brother. I hope you liked the first chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's Penthouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's your brother? Why haven't you ever talked about him before?" Sonny asked Luis.  
  
"We didn't want anyone to know who he was," Luis said.  
  
"Great, another Alacazar," Carly said.  
  
"I'm not exactly an Alcazar," Jay said.  
  
"What do you mean? You just said you're Luis' brother," Carly said.  
  
"Well, I was adopted when I was a baby, so by blood I'm not really an Alcazar," Jay said.  
  
"Oh, so you're not cold-blooded killers like them?" Carly said.  
  
"My brother's are not cold-blooded killers, that's what people think of them, but that's not really who they are," Jay said.  
  
"Well, anyways, we were about to eat dinner so I'm gonna have to ask you both to leave," Sonny said.  
  
"Ok, thank you for your time," Luis said as he and Jay left.  
  
"Who was the bitch calling you and Lorenzo cold-blooded killers?" Jay said.  
  
"I'd be careful about calling her a bitch, she's Morgan's wife," Luis said, "You really don't need to stick up for us."  
  
"You and Lorenzo always took care of me, I owe you," Jay said. Luis' cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Hi Lorenzo, we're just leaving Sonny's, my cell's dieing, I'll come to you're place, bye."  
  
"You're gonna get it," Jay said.  
  
"Don't forget, I'm the oldest," Luis said laughing.  
  
"You're only older than Lorenzo by 3 minutes, you make it seem like it's by 3 years," Jay said.  
  
"Well, we gotta go to Lorenzo's place," Luis said.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wyndamere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Zander's here to see you and Mrs. Cassadine," the servent said.  
  
"Fine, send him in," Nikolas said.  
  
"Hi Em," Zander said, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Emily asked.  
  
"About us," he said.  
  
"Zander, I told you, we're over, I'm married to Nikolas and you're with Gia, now please just move on with your life," Emily told him.  
  
"I know I'm with Gia, I do have feelings for her but, I love you and I know you love me too."  
  
"Zander, I do still care about you, but I love Nikolas now, just leave Nikolas and me alone, for good."  
  
"I can't do that, Em. I love you too much to just give up."  
  
"Guards!" Nikolas yelled. A guard came out and dragged Zander away.  
  
"I'll be back, Emily!" Zander yelled as the guard dragged him out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lorenzo and Skye's Appartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luis and Jay walked into the appartment.  
  
"Hey everyone," Luis said.  
  
"You told Sonny didn't you?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"Who cares if I did-"  
  
"Who cares? You know that now Sonny might come after Jay," Lorenzo said.  
  
"Look, I know I'm still the youngest but I'm not a kid anymore, I can protect myself," Jay said, "So let's just stop talking about Sonny and talk about something else." No one said anything.  
  
"Well, since it was your idea to change the subject, you talk," Brenda said.  
  
"Nevermind, I've gotta go do some stuff, are we all still meeting at the PC Grille?"  
  
"Yeah, we are, be there at 8," Brenda said.  
  
"I will, bye guys."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Lansing's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ric walked in the door.  
  
"Hey," he said to Liz, walking up to her and giving her a kiss.  
  
"Hi, I was just about to go paint," she said.  
  
"Ok," he said. Liz went upstairs to her studio. There was a knock at the door. Ric walked over and opened it.  
  
"Jay?" Ric said surprised.  
  
"Hey Ric, long time no see," Jay said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Zander tells Gia how he feels about Emily.  
  
The reason why Luis is after Sonny is revealed.  
  
You'll find out about how Jay knows Ric. 


	4. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Lansing's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ric asked Jay, " I haven't seen you since..."  
  
"Since Luis got you put in jail? I'm sorry about that by the way, I tried to stop him but Luis never listens to anyone," Jay said.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Ric asked.  
  
"I'm helping Luis go after Sonny, even though he won't tell me why, are you still after Sonny by the way?" Jay asked.  
  
"No, I gave up on going after him, I'm married now," Ric said.  
  
"Oh, congratulations," Jay said.  
  
"Thanks," Ric said. Jay looked at his watch.  
  
"It's almost 8 I've gotta go meet Luis and Lorenzo, I'll see you later," Jay said.  
  
"Ok, bye," Ric said. Jay left and headed towards the PC Grille.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zander's Appartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You've gotta tell Gia you still love Emily, it's not fair to be with her, Zander thought to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed Gia's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gia, it's Zander."  
  
" Hey, where were you today? I stopped by your appartment and you weren't there."  
  
"I went to see Emily."  
  
"Oh, you guys are still friends?"  
  
"No, she actually told me to leave her and Nikolas alone and she told me the same thing today."  
  
"Then why did you go to see her?"  
  
"To tell her that- that I still love her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry Gia, I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
"Ok, I understand."  
  
"We can still be friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Ok, Bye."  
  
Zander hung up the phone and starting figuring out a plan to get Emily back. The only way to do that, was to get rid of Nikolas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PC Grille~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Jay? He's late. He said he'd be here!" Brenda said, "Err! I'm gonna kill him when he gets here." Lorenzo started laughing.  
  
"Don't laugh at me Lorenzo!" Brenda said.  
  
"Calm down, I just think it's funny how Jay can annoy you so easily," Lorenzo said still laughing. Jay walked into the PC Grille and sat down at the table.  
  
"Hey guys, what's happening?" he said. He looked over at Brenda. "Oh no, I'm late aren't I?" Jay said, teasing her.  
  
"If we weren't at a resteraunt I'd strangle you," Brenda said. Jay laughed.  
  
"So, where were you that was so important that you were late?" Brenda asked.  
  
"First of all, it's none of your business and second, I'm only late by 10 minutes," Jay said.  
  
"Well- you're still late," Brenda said.  
  
"You know you are only trying to find ways to be mad at me so you can convince Luis to kick me out of your appartment," Jay said.  
  
"Well you really should find a place of your own to stay," Brenda said.  
  
"I would, if Luis would let me," Jay said.  
  
"Now that Sonny knows you're my brother it's not safe," Luis said, "And where did you go?"  
  
"I went to visit an old friend," Jay said.  
  
"Let me guess, Lansing?" Luis said.  
  
"Yeah," Jay said, "Why? You still mad because he cheated you out of your money?"  
  
"No, not really," Luis said, "By the way, you got something in the mail." Luis handed him the letter.  
  
"Oh, I know what this is, thanks," Jay said as he put the envelope away in his pocket.  
  
"What is it?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"Oh, it's uh, it's nothing really," Jay said.  
  
"No really, what is it?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you guys this but, a while ago I hired someone to find out who my real parents are," Jay said, "Sorry I didn't tell you, I just, didn't want you guys to feel bad."  
  
"Why would we feel bad?" Luis asked him.  
  
"Well, like if I find out I have other brothers, I mean, no matter what I find out about who my real family is, you guys are still my brothers," Jay said.  
  
"Well, open it," Luis said.  
  
"Ok fine," Jay said. He opened the envelope and read the letter.  
  
"Oh my god," Jay said.  
  
"What? What is it?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"Um, I'll tell you guys later, I really gotta go," Jay said as he got up from the table and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please review!  
  
Who are Jay's parents and who are his real brothers?  
  
What will Zander do to get Emily back?  
  
I know I said that in this chapter you'd find out why Luis is after Sonny, but I promise that next chapter I'll include it. 


	5. Chapter 4

~~~~Luis and Brenda's Appartment~~~~  
  
Luis and Brenda got back from the PC Grille.  
  
"I wonder why Jay left so quickly," Brenda said.  
  
"He'll tell us when he gets home," Luis said.  
  
"Yeah, so have you figured out how you're going to get Sonny?" Brenda asked him.  
  
"I think I might have, don't worry, he'll pay for hurting you," Luis said.  
  
~~~~The Lansing's House~~~~  
  
Liz went downstairs after painting.  
  
"Hey, who was at the door earlier?" she asked Ric.  
  
"It was just a friend of mine, Jay," he told her.  
  
"You've never told me about him," Liz said.  
  
"I haven't seen him since I worked for Luis Alcazar, he's his brother," Ric said. There was a knock at the door. Ric got up from the couch and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Jay," Ric said.  
  
"Hey, we need to talk," Jay said as he looked in Ric's house he saw Liz, "Am I interupting something?"  
  
"No, this is my wife, Liz, Liz this is Jay," Ric said as Jay walked in the house.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jay said to Liz.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too," Liz said.  
  
"So, Jay, what do you need to talk to me about?" Ric asked. Jay turned around to face Ric.  
  
"You know how I was adopted?" Jay said.  
  
"Yeah?" Ric said.  
  
"Well, I hired someone to find my real parents and, my father is Trevor Lansing. We're brothers," Jay said.  
  
~~~~Wyndamere~~~~  
  
Nikolas and Emily were sitting on the couch when the telephone wrang. Nikolas picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm watching you."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"You know who it is, I will get Emily back, even if it means killing you."  
  
Then, the power went out.  
  
"Emily, we have to get out of here. Zander is threatening to kill me," Nikolas said as he hung up the phone. As they were about to leave, there was a gun shot.  
  
"Nikolas, are you ok?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I was shot though, you need to get out while you can."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please review and tell me what you wanna see happen in the story!  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Does Jay have another brother?  
  
What is Luis' plan to get rid of Sonny?  
  
Will Nikolas live? 


	6. Chapter 5

~~The Lansing's~~  
  
"What?" Ric said.  
  
"We're brothers," Jay said.  
  
"Half brothers or..." Ric began to say before Jay interrupted him.  
  
"I could only find my mother's first name, it's Adella..." Jay said.  
  
"Yeah, we're brothers alright," Ric said.  
  
"When were you born?" Jay asked him.  
  
"January 4th, 1965 at 6:55 a.m," Ric said, "Why?"  
  
"I was born five minutes after that...we're twins," Jay said, "Do I have any other brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yeah, our half brother, Sonny," Ric said. Jay remembered Liz was still in the room.  
  
"And a sister-in-law," Jay said.  
  
"I'm guessing Luis and Lorenzo know," Ric said.  
  
"They know I found my real parents, they don't know who yet though," Jay said. His cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Luis, we're putting my plan to get Corinthos into action, tonight."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"Meet Lorenzo and me at the pier, I'll tell you there."  
  
Then he hung up.  
  
"I've gotta go," Jay said, "It was nice meeting you Liz. Ric, would you mind if I came by tomorrow?"  
  
"No not at all," Ric said.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow," Jay said, and then he left.  
  
~~Kelly's~~  
  
Gia was having her morning coffee when Zander came and sat down with her.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," Gia said, "How's it going trying to get Emily back?"  
  
"I'd say it's going pretty well," Zander said smiling. Then, they heard the radio.  
  
"Nikolas Cassadine was found shot in his own home, he is still alive but barely," the newscaster said.  
  
"Damnit, he was suppose to die!" Zander said, whispering so no one else would hear him.  
  
"You shot Nikolas?" Gia said, "That's what you meant by 'It's going pretty well'?"  
  
"He's still alive, isn't he?" Zander said.  
  
"Yeah, barely. When you said you were going to get Emily back I thought that you might try doing something legal," Gia said.  
  
"Look, Gia, you can't tell anyone it was me, Nikolas and Em probably already figured that out," Zander said, still whispering so no one would hear them.  
  
"I won't tell, if you don't do anything like this again, ok?" Gia said.  
  
"Ok, ok, I won't," Zander said, smiling and crossing his fingers behind his back.  
  
~~Hospital~~  
  
Nikolas woke up and looked around. He was in the hospital.  
  
"Thank god, you're still alive," Emily said, with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry, I'm fine," Nikolas said smiling.  
  
"I can't believe Zander would do something like this," Emily said, angrily.  
  
"He thinks that killing me will get you back," Nikolas said.  
  
"Well, it won't, no one can stop me from loving you," Emily said. Nikolas smiled and put his arms around her and held her tightly, until they both fell asleep.  
  
~~Pier~~  
  
Jay walked up to Luis and Lorenzo.  
  
"Alright, what's the plan?" Jay asked.  
  
"I figure killing Corinthos will be too easy, we're going to have to torture him, by kidnapping his wife."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please keep reviewing!  
  
Will Jay go along with Luis' plan?  
  
Will Zander keep his promise to Gia?  
  
What will Sonny say when he finds out Jay is his brother? 


	7. Chapter 6

~~Pier~~  
  
"Ready to go?" Luis asked Jay and Lorenzo.  
  
"I'm ready," Lorenzo said.  
  
"I'm not," Jay said.  
  
"Why not?" Luis asked him.  
  
"You know how I found my real parents?" Jay said.  
  
"Don't even tell me," Luis said.  
  
"Sonny's my half brother," Jay said.  
  
"Great, so you're just going to give up on helping us get him?" Luis said, "Are you forgetting who your real brothers are? We saved your life, did you forget that?"  
  
"No, I just- I can't kidnap my sister-in-law," Jay said.  
  
"Fine, come on Lorenzo, let's go," Luis said, walking away. Lorenzo followed.  
  
~~Hospital~~  
  
Zander walked off the elevator and went to the front desk.  
  
"What room is Nikolas Cassadine in?" Zander asked the nurse.  
  
"Room 121," the nurse said.  
  
"Thank you," Zander said, and he headed towards Nikolas' room. When he got there, he opened the door and looked inside. Nikolas was asleep, and Emily wasn't there. This was his chance. He walked inside and closed the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Nikolas woke up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Nikolas asked Zander.  
  
"I'm here to finish what I started," Zander said. Zander walked closer to Nikolas and held the knife up in the air, ready to kill him when the door opened. He turned around. It was Gia.  
  
~~Pier~~  
  
It had been 3 hours since Luis and Lorenzo left and Jay couldn't get a hold of them.  
  
"I hope they didn't kidnap her," Jay said to himself. He heard someone coming up behind him. It was Sonny and Jason.  
  
"Hi, Sonny, listen I need to tell you something," Jay said. Sonny grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall.  
  
"Where's my wife?" he yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Sonny finds out Jay is his brother.  
  
Jay trys to get Luis and Lorenzo to let Alexis go.  
  
Zander continues his plans to get Emily back. 


	8. Chapter 7

~~Pier~~  
  
"Tell me where she is!" Sonny yelled.  
  
"Sonny, I don't know where she is," Jay said.  
  
"Then what was it you wanted to tell me, huh? Was it that it was your brothers who took her?" Sonny asked.  
  
"No, that's not what I wanted to tell you," Jay said.  
  
"Then what did you want to tell me?" Sonny said.  
  
"Your my brother," Jay said. Sonny let go of Jay's shirt and stepped back.  
  
"What? How?" Sonny asked, shocked.  
  
"My twin brother is Ric, you're my half brother," Jay said, "I'm gonna go, if you need any help finding Alexis please call me." Jay handed Sonny a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it and left. Jay knew that Luis and Lorenzo had to be the ones that had Alexis, but if he told Sonny that, he'd go after them and try to kill them. After Jay had left, Jason and Sonny stayed at the pier.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust him? Even if you are his brother, he's still gonna be on Lorenzo and Luis' side, they've been his brothers longer," Jason said.  
  
"I don't trust him," Sonny said.  
  
~~Hospital~~  
  
"Zander, what are you doing here?" Gia asked.  
  
"Um, I-" Zander tried to think of an excuse, but he couldn't.  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't go after Nikolas anymore and now you are holding a knife ready to kill him! You lied to me, I thought we were friends," Gia said.  
  
"Gia, we are friends I just-" before he could finish Emily walked in. Zander dropped the knife to the ground.  
  
"Get out," Emily said to Zander.  
  
"Em, please let me explain," Zander said.  
  
"No, get out!" Emily yelled. Zander left.  
  
"Thanks for stopping Zander from killing me," Nikolas said to Gia.  
  
"Yeah, it's no problem, I thought he might come here," Gia said,  
  
"I'm gonna go now, I hope you get better Nikolas."  
  
"Thanks," Nikolas said. Gia left and saw Zander. Zander turned around.  
  
"Gia, can you please listen to me?" Zander asked. Gia slapped Zander.  
  
"No, you're gonna listen to me," Gia said.  
  
~~Luis and Brenda's Appartment~~  
  
Jay took out his key and unlocked the door to the appartment. Brenda and Skye were sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Hey Jay," Brenda and Skye said at the same time. Jay walked to the couch and took the remote from Brenda and shut the TV off.  
  
"Hey, we were watching that," Skye said.  
  
"Yeah, and just because you live here doesn't mean you can do what ever you want, this isn't your appartment, you don't even help pay the rent," Brenda said.  
  
"Have you guys talked to Luis or Lorenzo?" Jay asked.  
  
"Did you even here what I said?" Brenda asked.  
  
"Yes, I heard you but this is important, just answer my question," Jay said.  
  
"They called a few hours ago and said they'd be home late, why?" Brenda asked.  
  
"They did it," Jay said.  
  
"Did what?" Skye asked.  
  
"They kidnapped my sister-in-law," Jay said.  
  
"But, we're your sister-in-laws," Brenda said, confused.  
  
"Sonny is my half brother, they have Alexis," Jay said,  
  
"I called them and they wouldn't answer."  
  
"Let me try calling Luis, he'll answer if it's me," Brenda said.  
  
"Thanks," Jay said. Brenda picked up the phone and dialed Luis' cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Hi sweetheart, is something wrong?"  
  
"Jay says he's been trying to call you and you haven't answered."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk to him right now."  
  
"Come on, he says it's important."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Brenda handed Jay the phone.  
  
"Where's Alexis?"  
  
"If I tell you, you'll tell Sonny."  
  
"Look, you guys are still my brothers, but Sonny's my brother too. Please, just tell me where you have Alexis."  
  
"Tell Brenda I'll try to be home soon."  
  
"Luis,"  
  
Jay hung up the phone.  
  
"He didn't tell me where they have her," Jay said.  
  
"Don't they own a warehouse?" Skye said.  
  
"They might have her there, thanks," Jay said and he left.  
  
~~Warehouse~~  
  
"Jay's going to try to find her," Luis told Lorenzo.  
  
"What will we do if he finds her?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"I don't know," Luis said. He turned and faced Alexis, who was tied to a chair.  
  
"Your brother-in-law is trying to find you," he said.  
  
"I don't have a brother-in-law," Alexis said.  
  
"Well, you'll find out who soon enough, come on Lorenzo, let's go," he said turning around and heading for the door.  
  
"You're just going to leave me here?" Alexis asked, worried. Luis and Lorenzo left, without answering Alexis' question. What was he talking about when he said my brother-in-law was coming to get me? Alexis wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Gia gives Zander a piece of her mind.  
  
Jay comes to Alexis' rescue.  
  
Nikolas has plans for Zander. 


	9. Chapter 8

~~Warehouse~~  
  
Alexis was looking down at the ground when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Jay.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Where's Luis and Lorenzo?" he asked.  
  
"They left, now what are you doing here?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm here to get you back to Sonny," Jay said.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Alexis asked him as he was untieing her.  
  
"I found my real parents, Sonny's my half brother which makes you my sister- in-law," Jay said, "Now let's get out of here." They turned towards the door to leave when they saw Luis and Lorenzo.  
  
"Get out of the way," Jay said walking towards them. Luis pulled out a gun.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Luis said.  
  
~~Nikolas' Hospital Room~~  
  
"Are you ok? Did Zander hurt you?" Em asked Nikolas.  
  
"I'm fine," Nikolas said.  
  
"This is the second time Zander tried to kill you, I'm calling the police," Emily said reaching into her purse to get her cell phone.  
  
"Don't," Nikolas said.  
  
"What?" Emily asked.  
  
"Don't call the police," Nikolas said.  
  
"If I don't he's just gonna come after you again," Emily said.  
  
"He won't, I have plans for Zander," Nikolas said.  
  
~~Hospital~~  
  
"Gia, I can explain everything," Zander said.  
  
"I thought you were my friend, I thought that I could trust you when you promised me you wouldn't go after Nikolas, but I guess I can't trust you," Gia said.  
  
"Gia, you can trust me," Zander said.  
  
"No, I can't. I should've listened to everyone when they told me I shouldn't have been friends with you. Nikolas told me, Marcus told me, but I didn't listen," Gia said.  
  
"Gia, I know your angry with me but-"  
  
"Angry? Try furious!" Gia yelled, "I'm not wasting my breath on you." Gia walked away.  
  
"Gia, wait!" Zander yelled after her. Maybe he could find a way to get Emily back that didn't involve killing Nikolas. Even if there was, Emily would never forgive him for trying to kill Nikolas. If I can't have Emily, Zander thought, nobody will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Please review!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Zander continues trying to kill Nikolas.  
  
Nikolas begins to put his plans into action.  
  
Jay tries to convince Luis to let Alexis go. 


	10. Chapter 9

~~Warehouse~~  
  
"Luis, put the gun down," Jay said.  
  
"No, I won't let you ruin my plans," Luis said.  
  
"So you'd rather hold your brother at gun point than get your plans to  
destroy Sonny ruined? That's nice," Jay said.  
  
"I thought you were on our side," Luis said.  
  
"I don't want to take sides anymore, I'm not going to go against my brother  
and I'm not going to get in the way of your plans but Alexis didn't do  
anything, it's Sonny your after so why don't you just let her go," Jay  
said. Luis put the gun down.  
  
"I can't believe you're turning against us, we saved you're life, we were  
there for you your whole life. Can your 'real brothers' say the same  
thing?" Luis asked.  
  
"I'm not turning against you, come on Alexis, I'll get you home," Jay said  
as they left.  
  
~~Hospital~~  
  
"Nikolas, you aren't going to do anything to Zander are you?" Emily  
asked.  
  
"No, don't worry, I'm not going to do anything like that, I'm just going to  
make sure he doesn't hurt us anymore," he said.  
  
"Ok, good, well, I have to go, I'll be back in like an hour, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She kissed him goodbye, and she left. Nikolas picked up  
his cell phone and called someone.  
  
"Hi, it's Nikolas. I need you're help with something, can you come to Port Charles? Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone, when he heard  
someone knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." he said. Zander walked in.  
  
"What do you want?" Nikolas said.  
  
"I want to make peace, if I can't be with Emily I want to at least be  
friends with her." he said, "I brought you some water, I thought maybe  
you'd be thirsty."  
  
"Thanks...how do I know this isn't a trap?"  
  
"Because I want Emily to able to trust me again and she won't trust me if I keep trying to kill you." He handed the bottle of water to Nikolas. Nikolas  
took it and took a sip.  
  
"Looks like you were telling the tru-" before Nikolas could finish he  
started choking.  
  
"Looks like that poison really does work." Zander said smiling, then he  
left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, and sorry it's so short, the  
next one will be longer, I promise.  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Will someone save Nikolas?  
  
Also in the next chapter, we'll find out how Luis and Lorenzo saved Jay's  
life. 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: No one's reviewed my last chapter yet! :( So until someone reviews, I won't post a new chapter :) lol, sorry if I'm being mean. So PLEASE REVIEW! Another thing, I know in real life Ric is 38, but in my story he's 30 and so is Jay. Also, I know that on the show Lorenzo shaved his beard, but since Luis is in this strory, Lorenzo still has a beard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Jay's Limo~~  
  
Jay handed Alexis his cell phone.  
  
"Here, call Sonny and tell him you're on your way home." he said.  
  
"Thanks." She called Sonny and told him she'd be home soon.  
  
"I'm sorry my brothers kidnapped you." Jay said.  
  
"It wasn't too bad, I was only there for about an hour."  
  
"It looks like we're stuck in traffic, it might be awhile."  
  
"Ok." There was silence for a little while.  
  
"How did Luis and Lorenzo save your life? If you don't mind me asking." Alexis said.  
  
"No, I don't mind you asking. I was adopted when I was about a month old. A few months after I was adopted, my father left us. When I got older, my mother always blamed me for him leaving. She always hated me. Anyways, when I was ten, Luis and Lorenzo were moving out into their own apartment and my mother had a new boyfriend. He came over for dinner and she told me to stay in my room. But I got hungry so I went downstairs and asked her when I could have some food and she slapped me and told me to get back upstairs. Then her boyfriend said that'd he'd take care of me and he reached into his pocket and took out a pocket knife and started to come towards me. I started to run towards the door but it was locked and as I was starting to unlock it he was about to stab me when I felt the door open and it was Luis and Lorenzo. Lorenzo attacked the guy and Luis told me that we had to leave and he took me back to his appartment. Lorenzo came a few minutes later. Lorenzo got cut in the arm with the knife but he was fine. If they hadn't shown up that guy probably would've killed me. I ended up living with Luis and Lorenzo after that."  
  
"Wow, now I see why you're so loyal to them."  
  
"Yeah." Jay looked out the window. "It looks like we're here, come on I'll walk you in." They walked up to the penthouse and Sonny was there waiting. He walked up to Alexis and hugged her.  
  
"Thank god you're alright." he said. He looked at Jay.  
  
"Thanks for saving her." he said.  
  
"No problem." he said, "I should probably get home now, see you guys later."  
  
~~Luis and Brenda's Appartment~~  
  
Luis walked into the house and saw Brenda and Skye sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys." Brenda said.  
  
"Hi sweetheart." Luis said, giving her a kiss. Lorenzo went and sat next to Skye on the couch and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Where's Jay? He said he was going to go find you guys." Skye said.  
  
"Yeah, he found us." Lorenzo said.  
  
"He ruined everything." Luis said, "Now that he found out Sonny's his brother he's gonna try to stop us from going after him."  
  
"Well, then maybe you should stop going after him." Brenda said.  
  
"What? I was only going after him cause he hurt you."  
  
"I know, but now that we know he's Jay's brother...maybe you shouldn't go after him."  
  
"Fine, I won't go after him, but if Sonny comes after me I'm going to defend myself."  
  
~~Hospital~~  
  
Emily walked into Nikolas' room and saw him choking.  
  
"Oh my god, somebody help!" she yelled. A doctor came running into the room.  
  
"What happened?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just got here." Emily said.  
  
"Poison..." Nikolas whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't I won't add another chapter. All I want is at least one person to review. Pwease? :( 


End file.
